


Naughty Show-off

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cowgirl Position, Cuddle, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Domme/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Going down on a woman, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Sub Spencer Reid, Sub!Spence, Submissive!Spencer, Swatting, bare handed spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Spencer decided to brag about his skills with you in bed to Derek Morgan. You have to remind him who is the top.





	Naughty Show-off

“On your knees, slut!”

Spencer falls to his knees immediately, wide, brown eyes meeting yours.

You grab him by the chin, leaning over so you can be eye to eye with him. “What is the safe word?”

“Dilaudid,” he says.

You snake your fingers into his hair, laying your palm against his scalp. With a quick motion, you grip a fistful of it and yank it to the side. “I’m sorry?”

“Dilaudid, Mistress!” he gasps. He is already erect, you can see, so you allow yourself a smile. You release his curls, and he rights himself. He knows you like him in this position.

“Good boy,” you murmur, petting his head.

He nuzzles your hand. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“However, you were naughty today, weren’t you?”

His eyes fall to your feet. “I was, Miss.”

“Tell me what you did.”

“I bragged about how good I was in bed, Mistress, to Morgan.”

“And?”

“I… I…”

“And?!”

“And I told him how many times I… brought you, Miss.”

“What _exactly_ did you say to him?”

He fidgets for a moment, but he has no excuses. His memory is perfect; he knows what he said. “I said, ‘I brought her screaming over and over. She couldn’t even walk by the end,” Mistress.”

“Why is that bad, slut?”

“Because I am yours, and what I do for you is by your command. I shouldn’t have bragged, Miss.”

“There you go. You know what the punishment is, right?”

He gulped. “A spanking.”

Your fingers snake into his hair again, and you pull slowly, dragging him sideways. He lets a sound like a yelp and a moan.

“Sorry, Mistress! The punishment is a spanking, Mistress!”

Your harsh fingers become gentle, and you pet his hair again. He relishes in the comfort, and you know this. He also relishes in the punishment. He can fear the spanking all he wants, but you know exactly what his reaction will be.

“That’s right, slut. A spanking. Get on your hands and knees by the bed.”

“Yes, Miss.” He crawls over to the bed and gets in position. He is completely naked, save for the collar around his long neck. When he arches his back, his ass is perfect.

You take a moment to admire him before you walk over to the bed. “You really are beautiful, Spence.”

He blushes immediately. You have always been surprised how he can take verbal punishment for hours without a single pink streak, but tell him how attractive he is, and his face is a rose.

“Thank you, Mistress. I am happy this slut’s body pleases you.”

You grin despite yourself. Seeing Spencer in a position you commanded, ready to do as you asked, always makes you smile. How lucky can a girl be?

“Alright, slut, I would give you a swat for each orgasm you bragged about, but I lost count. Let’s round up to twenty.”

Spencer shifts slightly, clearly anxious about this relatively high number. You can see his cock, still erect, however, and he can stop you at any time. “Twenty, Miss?”

“I can add more, if you would like.”

“Oh, um, no thank you. Twenty is perfect. Thank you, Miss”

“Just be thankful you ‘brought’ me by hand, else I wouldn’t be using mine. You’d get a paddle or a crop.”

“You are so good to me, Mistress.”

“I know,” you reply, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Spencer stays very still, waiting. His perfect ass is hovering to the side of your dominant hand, his head of luxurious curls to the other. You trail your fingers along the curve of his back, relishing in his shivering reaction. He loves being touched like this, but you are finding your way to his posterior.

You place your hand on his ass, and he whimpers.

“We haven’t even started yet, sweetheart.”

He says nothing.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Miss. I’m ready.” He braces himself, and shifts his body. You wait until he gets comfortable.

When he settles, you remove your hand, bringing it back for a swing. “Now remember, you have to count them out loud. If you miss one, I will have to add more.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you for reminding me.”

You bring your hand down, but not at full force, on his right cheek.

“One!” he yelps, gripping the carpet with his fingers.

The next lands on his left cheek, and he gasps out a “Two!”

Three through six are a warm up. His ass becomes pink, then red as you prepare him. He calls out each number, like a good sub, and each is accompanied by a sound, sometimes a cry, sometimes a delicious moan. After these warm up slaps, you strike harder.

Seven surprises him, and he lurches forward a little. You pause for a moment, but he says nothing. He is more prepared for eight, even bringing his ass toward your hand.

Nine and ten you do extra hard, and he lets out a whimpery sigh. Elven through fifteen you do agonizingly slow, so he doesn’t know when the next will come. He makes the best noises during this time, his surprise adding volumes to his reaction.

“You’ve been doing so well,” you say, running your finger up his spine.

“Thank you, Miss,” he pants.

“Let’s do the last five really fast. No pauses, just rapid fire. You would still have to count.”

“Whatever would please you, Miss.”

“Good boy.” Your hands find his bright red ass, and you massage it a little. You don’t want to hurt him too badly. “Alright, get ready.”

He adjusts and rebraces. “I’m ready, Miss.”

You draw your hand back.

“sixTEEN! seVENteEEN! EIGHTeen! NNNineTEEN! TWENTY!” As you finish your final swing, he sags toward the ground, but doesn’t move.

His ass is bright red, and he is panting. He is quite a sight, and you love it.

You sit in front of him, and pull his chin so he looks up at you. “You did really well.” You lean in and kiss him, petting his hair softly.

When you break the kiss, he is grinning. “I am always happy to please you, Mistress.”

“I know. Stay right here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You quickly slip into the kitchen and find a couple of cold packs. You wrap them in towels as you walk back to the room, to find Spencer in position, waiting patiently.

“Good boy! Alright, sit on these.”

You put the cold pack between his feet, and he falls back on his heels. He sits in front of you, legs folded and slightly spread, cock on display, and chest wide. His hair is an absolute mess, and his face is slightly pink from letting his head droop. His cock bobs slightly as he adjusts himself, and you can see precum leaking from the tip.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you ask, laughing.

He blushes, reddening his pink face. “Yes, Mistress.”

You wrap your fingers around his cock, and he gasps. More precum appears on the head, and you use a finger to rub it into the glans. He whimpers at your ministrations.

“Will I be allowed to cum, Miss?” he asks, so quietly you almost don’t hear.

“Maybe. I think one more thing is required first.”

“Another punishment?” He looks worried by this, but his cock twitches in your hand.

“You’ve never thought of it as a punishment before.”

“You want me to make you cum, Miss?”

“Yes, and you should be as thorough as you told Morgan you were. But this is just between us.”

He grins, and nods. He loves to make you cum, so this is no punishment at all. “May I use my fingers, Miss?”

You pretend to think for a moment, but you know the answer. “Yes, you may.” You release his cock and stand. He is the perfect height to eat you out while kneeling.

You walk yourself to his face, and he eyes you eagerly. “Begin.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Both hands grip your thighs and pulls you against his waiting mouth. It works perfectly; you don’t need to crouch at all.

He starts with long, gentle licks through your folds. You are already wet from spanking him, and his tongue makes you wetter. He is in top form tonight, and your legs start twitching immediately.

As he swirls his tongue through your labia, he rubs his fingers on the inside of your thigh. A mindless gesture, but soothing. It helps you relax into it.

His pointing tongue finds your clit, and you jump. One hand releases your thigh and slips between into your hole. He knows where the g-spot is (he has your body memorized) and he massages it deftly.

You are calling his name now, and your fingers are lost in his curls, gripping them for balance and so you can grind into his face.

You can feel yourself getting close. He is so very good at this, and you know you can let yourself go with him. You have never cum faster or better than with Spencer Reid.

He knows what your moans and twitches mean, and he renews his efforts, causing you to buck on his chin. His name is on your lips over and over, until you scream it. Your fingers are still locked in his hair, and you pull. He gently guides you to the bed, and you collapse onto it.

“Did I do well, Miss?” he asks. He is rest his head on your right thigh, tracing designs onto your left.

You take a moment to breathe, legs still shaking beneath you on occasion. “Yes, you did very well,” you pant.

“Madame, I was thinking…”

“Yes?”

“Since I bragged about bringing you many times, I should be made to bring you many times tonight. Right?”

A grin breaks out across your face, and you look down to see a mischievous one on Spencer’s. “You are an eager slut, aren’t you? But I do agree. You should bring me many times.” You pull yourself higher on the bed.

Spencer lifts his head, and gently nudges your thighs apart. His long, delicate fingers spread your labia, and he begins running them up and down slowly. “I’ll make you lose count, Ma’am.”

“I’ll keep really good count, just to make it harder,” you tease.

“Good. I like a challenge, Miss.” He slides his fingers inside, and presses his thumb into your sensitive clit. “Do I have permission to touch your body, Mistress?”

“Yes,” you breathe, almost forgetting the pretense at his fingers command.

He lays gentle kisses all along your body, teasing around the breast tissue. He circles one with the brushing of his lips until reaches the center. He licks your nipple, and sucks it into his mouth. His fingers find your other nipple, and he massages it. Delight courses through you as you are pleasured at all sides.

His deft fingers find their rhythm, and your hips buck into them. He goes harder and faster, knowing just how you like it.

His free hand trails across your sensitive body: around your breasts, down your stomach, and back up. His mouth and tongue work on your nipples, switching occasionally. He is a master of this, keen profiling skills now being used to pleasure you.

When you cum a second time, he doesn’t stop. He, instead, increases his efforts, and resumes eating you out as he fingers you. Watching his curls dance between your legs is almost enough to make you cum again.

He never lets you come down, and soon you are close again. He brings you again and again, never pausing. You lose count at five, when five and six and seven happen all at once. You say nothing though, he knows what he is doing to you, and he doesn’t ask to stop. He knows he has earned his pleasure, but he is patient.

At some point, it becomes too much, and you gently push him off. As a well-trained sub, he removes himself from your body immediately, waiting for his next command. He stands at the foot of the bed, hair mussed, face wet, hands behind his back, and cock turning purple with need, but he waits.

After you catch your breath, you say, “Come here, Spence. I need to rest for moment, but you have done well. You will be allowed to cum.”

“Thank you, Miss.” He grins at the compliment and clamors up the bed. You draw him in for a kiss, and cuddle him against your breast. He snuggles into your body and strokes your hips, letting you breathe. His soft breathing tickles across your sensitive chest, and you pet his head.

“You are such a good boy,” you murmur.

He pulls you closer and kisses your breast. “Thank you, Miss. I do try, and I am happy to please you.”

“I think it is time I pleased you, right?”

“Only if you want, Mistress.”

“I think you’ve earned it. Lie on your back.”

He does so without a word, eyeing your body as you straddle him. There is such wonder and adoration in his eyes, and you savor every moment of it.

You slide your wetness down his torso and position him at your entrance

When you look at him expectantly, he says, “Please, fuck me, Mistress.”

That’s all you need. You lower yourself onto him, gasping as he fills you. He has a nice cock, and you are still sensitive from his earlier efforts. His dick slides in effortlessly. He has prepared you well.

Your legs are still a little shaky, but you ride him, bouncing on his cock. You squeeze around him, and he gasps. He watches you, making no move without your permission.

“This is for you, slut. Enjoy yourself.”

He immediately matches your rhythm, thrusting himself up in time. His strong hands grip your hips. You swirl your hips as you go up and down.

His fingers trail to your clit, and he aims his thrusts to your sweet spot. Ah, Spencer, thinking of your pleasure even as he gets his.

Your hypersensitivity, combined with him filling you perfectly, eventually brings you one last time. The spasming of your walls sends him over the edge, and he finishes deep inside you, his thrusts becoming jerky.

You allow yourself to collapse on top of him, and he wraps his arms around you.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he pants, kissing your neck.

You brush his hair out of his face and kiss his full lips. “You’re welcome.” You roll off him, and pull him into the bathroom. “Scene over, Spence. Nice work.”

“Thanks, Y/N. That was surprisingly a lot of fun.” His face changes ever-so-slightly, and you can see him leaving his sub space.

“You know you like spankings,” you tease.

He stops your path to the bathroom and hugs you close to him. “You are always surprising me. I never get over how much I enjoy you.”

“I feel the same way,” you murmur, “But we should clean up.”

“Of course.”

After the shower, you climb back into bed, grabbing the ice packs and placing them against his ass again. Spencer slips into your embrace, and you brush your fingers through his hair. Finishing a scene can be emotionally exhausting for a sub, and you want him to know you are there for him.

“I wish I could brag,” he muses, “I am _really_ good.”


End file.
